melody of stars
by HelenMayson
Summary: une fic sur un sujet déjà exploité mais que j'aime bien: le bal. Étant donné que je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même en espérant que cela vous plaira. Please Read & Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, avant de commencer je tiens à dire que le monde de D-Gray Man, ainsi que les personnages qui s'y trouvent appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, ce texte est une simple fic basée sur une idée souvent exploitée mais que j'aime malgré tout: le bal. Bien, ceci étant clair, place à l'histoire, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.  
**

Il était 19h lorsque Komui demanda à tous les habitants de l'Ordre Noir, qu'il s'agisse d'exorcistes, de scientifiques ou de patrouilleurs, de se réunir dans la grande salle. Il était accompagné de Bak et nombreux autres chefs de branche, mais la raison qui les avait regroupé était moins grave qu'on aurait pu le penser.

-Mes chers amis, commença donc Komui, étant donné le stress que nous vous avons fait vivre ces dernier temps, moi et les chefs des autres branches de l'ordre noir avons décidé que le meilleur moyen de vous permettre de décompresser serait un bal, ainsi nous pourrons aussi souhaiter la bienvenu aux nouveaux arrivants.

Les réactions, à la suite de cette annonces, étaient majoritairement enthousiastes, mais une minorité de mauvaise fois, ou plutôt, le champion incarné de la mauvaise fois (vous voyez de qui je parle?) n'avait aucune envie e participer à ces festivités, et son agacement face à cette nouvelle se traduisait par le tapotement de ses doigts sur la table où il était assis. Son humeur contrastant avec son voisin de table, qui lui, était tout à fait ravi:

-Allons Yuu, tu devrais être content!

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est la fête, musique, danse, nourriture, et surtout, belles femmes en robe de soirée, quoi de mieux?

-Silence, calme et sérénité...

-Tu es dépriment Yuu...

Et il le devint encore plus lorsque, voulant s'éclipser dans sa chambre et ainsi éviter tout rapport avec le bal, il fut repéré par son maitre, j'ai nommé le maréchal Tiedoll, ce dernier, voyant les réticences de son cher élève, le força à lui promettre qu'il viendrait au bal et qu'il danserait, sous peine d'y être trainer par la force. Après l'annonce du grand Intendant, tous purent alors retourner à leur occupation, car demain, à la même heure, ils seraient tous à nouveau dans cette salle, mais dans le vif même des festivités. Et lorsque la nuit fut tombé, les rêves de certains et les pensées d'autres étaient encore focalisés sur cet évènement.

**Voila! et c'est ainsi que va commencer le premier de mes trois OS.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Kanda, j'espère que ça vous paira et que vous me donnerez votre avis.  
**


	2. chapter 2

Kanda était allé dans sa chambre, seul endroit où personne ne pourrait l'importuner avec ce bal, auquel il n'avait aucune envie d'assister. Mais il semblerait que ce dernier n'y échappe pas, et ce, même à travers ses rêves. En effet, ce soir-là, son sommeil d'ordinaire, calme et serein, allait être l'ôte d'une fête dont il se serait bien passé…

_Il se retrouvait dans la grande salle, l'obscurité l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Soudain, lorsqu'il tente de faire un pas, un halo de lumière illumine un grand escalier, là, descend une femme, brune, ses cheveux étant mi-longs mais assez pour pouvoir tomber sur ses frêles épaules, elle est masquée, portant une robe couleur or, et avançant vers lui, et c'est comme si il la connaît, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu... La lumière qui la couvre semble suivre ses mouvements. Puis d'autres personnes apparaissent autour de lui, les scientifiques, les chefs de branches, les exorcistes…tous sont là, eux aussi masqués. La jeune femme se dirige alors vers lui, tendant sa main comme pour lui dire de la saisir, mais le kendoka reste immobile face à ce geste. La musique démarre alors et la jeune femme lui prend la main malgré lui et l'entraîne au milieu de la piste, au centre de tous les invités. Ils commencent à danser, et étrangement, Kanda a l'impression de connaître les pas, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Il jette un œil à sa cavalière, celle-ci lui adresse un sourire et disparaît dans un halo de fumée. Cela ne semble pourtant étonner personne à part notre manieur de sabre. La musique continu, tout comme les convives qui poursuivent leur ascension dansante, mais Kanda lui, reste seul au milieu de la piste, cherchant cette femme, scrutant la salle dans l'espoir de la retrouver, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il tenait tant à la retrouver. Il stoppe alors tout mouvement, et une voix susurre à son oreille : « Kanda… » Mais lorsqu'il se tourne en direction de la voix, il ne voit que de la fumée. Puis les personnes dansant s'arrêtent en même temps et s'écartent pour laisser le passage à Kanda. Le jeune homme regarde vers la direction qu'ils lui imposent et voit sa cavalière, lui souriant, puis disparaissant à travers des rideaux…Il la suit, passant alors dans une salle où se trouve une fontaine, et la voit…Elle est assise, semblant le regarder et souriant. Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle, mais lorsqu'il lève sa main pour lui ôter son masque elle disparaît et refait surface derrière lui : « Pas encore, Kanda… ». Elle se met à courir en s'arrêtant parfois pour se retourner, vérifiant que Kanda la suivait. C'est alors qu'elle passe une grande porte, le jeune homme la suit, et se retrouve sur un gigantesque balcon, la jeune fille continuant de courir en l'appelant. Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, la musique reprend alors, et elle lui tend la main comme la première fois, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois-ci il la saisit. Ils se mettent alors à danser, mais les pas sont différents, le rythme est différent, pourtant il réussi à suivre…La musique devient plus douce, la jeune femme cesse de danser et vas vers le bord du balcon en l'entraînant par la main, elle s'arrête devant le rebord regarde vers le ciel « Dis Kanda, tu peux me faire une promesse ? ». Le jeune homme, désemparé, car il n'a pas l'habitude faire ce genre de chose, ne répond rien, mais pose son regard sur la jeune femme, les yeux de cette dernière croisant les siens à travers son masque. Et comme si elle ne prenait pas compte de son absence de réponse, elle continue sa phrase tout en observant le ciel étoilé : « Ce ciel, ce si beau ciel…promets-moi que lorsque nous reverrons ensemble un ciel aussi beau, tu me feras danser à nouveau. ». Le jeune homme pose alors sa main sur le masque de son interlocutrice, étonné de voir qu'elle ne proteste pas, il lui demande :_

_-Tu ne vas pas disparaître ?_

_-Pas si tu tiens ta promesse…_

_-Je n'ai rien promis du tout._

_-Tu sais très bien que si…tu sais que tu vas la tenir…_

_-Et si je t'arrachais ce masque, maintenant, et sans tenir quoi que ce soit ?_

_-ça ne t'avancerait à rien…_

_-Tu crois ça…_

_Il saisit alors le masque et le leva mais au moment où le visage de la jeune femme allait être révélé, elle lui dit « ta promesse Kanda… » et le manieur de sabre ouvrit les yeux…_

Le kendoka avait été réveillé par le son de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte, il se leva, visiblement énervé. Et le fait de voir le sourire de Lavi de si bon matin ne l'aida pas d'avantage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te ramène ton smoking.

-…

-Ben oui, pour le bal, aller ! Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est juste une soirée de détente, ça va pas te tuer.

Mais le jeune bookman décida vite de tourner des talons car l'expression faciale de Kanda semblait lui dire : « dégage ou c'est toi que je vais tuer ». Il retourna dans sa chambre, exaspéré par le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il jeta son smoking sur son lit, le regardant avec mépris, il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre, mais le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit son cher maître lui revint à l'esprit, et c'est à contre cœur, que le soir même il s'en affubla et se dirigea vers la grande salle où la musique avait déjà démarré et où les convives avaient commencé à danser. Il alla se mettre à l'écart, mais fut vite rattraper par la voix de son maître : « Yuu-kun ! ». Il se retourna vers ce dernier, le visage crispé :

-Yuu-kun, tu es venu finalement.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix…

-Tu ne vas pas danser ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune envie…

-Et moi je te dis que si, je veux te voir sur la piste au moins une fois ce soir.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

-Avec une femme ! Il y en a beaucoup, vas donc en inviter une à danser.

-Plus tard…

-Soit, mais je garde un œil sur toi, je veux te voir danser avec une femme, sinon tu en subira les conséquences…

Kanda détestait lorsque son maître lui imposait ce genre de chose, et étant donné qu'il lui devait respect et obéissance, il se voyait obligé de danser avec une femme, et le plus tard serait le mieux…Il vérifia alors que le maréchal Tiedoll ne le suivait pas des yeux et s'éclipsa. Il se retrouva sur un gigantesque balcon, le même que dans son rêve. La musique s'entendait encore de la où il était, il se tourna vers le bord et vit une femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il la regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait ressemblait à la femme de son rêve, cette même robe couleur or, ses cheveux mi-longs. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, mais entendant les pas, la jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva face au kendoka, l'air confuse : « K-Kanda-kun ? le jeune homme s'étonna mais ne prononça aucun mot, se disant juste intérieurement : « Miranda ? ». Il resta silencieux face à elle pendant un moment, la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, puis il lui demanda calmement, mais non pas moins froidement: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » elle lui répondit : « euh-je…je ne me sentais pas bien dans la foule alors je suis sortie pour admirer le ciel…ça doit te paraître stupide… ». Kanda ne répondit pas et se mit lui aussi à observer le ciel : il fallait avouer qu'il était magnifique, d'innombrables étoiles illuminant la voûte étoilée, et la lune, brillante, les inondant de sa douce lumière. Il se rappela alors ce que la promesse que lui avait demandé la jeune femme masquée de son rêve. Il se tourna vers Miranda, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Danser avec elle serait le moyen de satisfaire son maître, et de tenir la promesse qu'il n'avait pas volontairement faite, mais son égaux lui disait de ne pas prendre au sérieux une élucubration que lui imposait son inconscient. C'est alors que la voix de Miranda le fit sortir de sa reflation : « Kanda-kun ? » Le jeune homme reposa son regard sur la jeune femme, et remarqua son air inquiet : « tu te sens bien ? ». Il ne répondit pas, mais voyant que le jeune homme avait repris son expression de d'habitude, elle cessa de s'inquiéter :

-Kanda-kun ?

-Mmh?

-Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur les étoiles ?

-non…

-Il paraîtrait que chaque étoile est une note de musique, lorsqu'elles sont seules, elles sont silencieuses, mais lorsqu'elles sont regroupées en constellation, si l'on a les oreilles assez sensibles, on peut entendre une mélodie telle, que même les plus grands musiciens ne pourraient jouer…

-tch…

-tu dois trouver ça absurde…m-mais je trouve cette histoire magnifique…

Il se tourna vers les étoiles et se surpris à essayer de les écouter, puis se tournant vers Miranda, il lui tendit la main, la jeune femme ne comprit d'abord pas ce que je geste signifiait et cela devint plus clair lorsque le kendoka lui demanda si elle voulait danser :

-K-Kanda-kun, j-je ne me sens pas bien lorsque je danse en public.

-Qui a dit qu'on allait danser en public ?

-M-mais, on ne va pas sur la piste ?

-Si tu veux y aller vas-y, moi je comptais danser ici, c'est beaucoup plus calme.

Miranda saisit alors la main du jeune homme et à ce moment, la musique devint calme, et Kanda commençait à en avoir assez des coïncidences de la réalité et de son rêve. Mais comme dans son songe, il connaissait la musique et les pas, et même si le rythme changeait, il réussissait à suivre, il s'étonna même de l'aisance de Miranda lorsqu'elle dansait avec lui. Ses yeux plongeant dans les siens, elle sentit ses joues rougir et baissa son regard. Quelques minutes passèrent et la musique s'arrêta, lorsque Miranda lâcha la main du kendoka, elle se retourna vers le ciel, et posa ses mains sur le rebord du balcon : « Kanda-kun, je peux te demander une faveur ? ». Encore une coïncidence, il ne s'agissait pas des même mots, mais la même question. Le jeune homme eu un grognement ressemblant à un oui, elle pensa alors à se rétracter mais continua malgré tout : « si nous revoyons un ciel aussi magnifique ensemble je voudrais que… » mais la fin de sa phrase fut coupée par le son de la voix de Komui qui appelait les invités. Kanda se retourna vers son interlocutrice: "tu voulais me demander quelque chose?" . La jeune femme hocha la tête de façon négative :" non, ce n'était rien d'important". Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent alors dans la grande salle où Komui était en train de porter un toast. Miranda alla alors rejoindre Lenalee et Kanda alla se poser à l'écart du bruit. Le maréchal Tiedoll vint le voir:

-Yuu-kun, je voudrais te parler à propos de la danse que tu...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais pas me défiler...

-Non, j'étais venu te dire que c'était bon, tu n'as plus à le faire.

-Hein?

-Après tout, danser avec deux femmes en une soirée j'imagine que c'est un peu trop pour toi..

-Comment avez-vous..?

-Je t'avais dit que je gardais un oeil sur toi.

Et l'homme partit sans autres paroles, ce qui exaspéra son éève, car cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait être en train de le surveiller et ce, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Enfin, en un sens, il avait déjà réussi à éviter la corvée de danse, et cela lui suffisait. Il alla dans sa chambre alors que la fête n'était pas encore finie, et retira son smoking qui commençait à l'étouffer. Il alla ensuite se coucher et lorsqu'il s'endormi, il rêva:

_La jeune femme était devant lui, sur le balcon, et il s'agissait du moment où il allait lui enlever son masque, il se rétracta et retira sa main:_

_-Tu ne veux plus voir mon visage ?_

_-ça ne m'intéresse pas, après tout, ça ne m'avancerait à rien de savoir à quoi tu ressembles._

_-Je vois...Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Je n'ai tenu aucune promesse, si j'ai dansé avec Miranda c'était pour moi, uniquement._

_-Si tu veux t'en convaincre...Au fait, n'oublie pas ta faveur..._

_-De quoi tu parle? _

_-Tu le sais..._

_-Miranda n'a même pas eu le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit, je ne lui dois rien du tout._

_-Tu sais que tu vas lui accorder cette faveur..._

_-Tu crois ça?_

_-Je te connais..._

_La jeune femme retourna alors vers les étoiles et disparu dans un écran de fumée. Kanda marcha vers la porte et entra, au moment où il traversa la porte, il se réveilla._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une odeur de fumée dans sa chambre, puis se recouchant, il entendit une voix à son oreille _"Tu vas lui accorder cette faveur..."_ Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, comme la première fois, il n'y avait rien, juste cette odeur de fumée qui s'imprégnait dans ses narines. Il se recoucha alors, avec la ferme intention de régler son compte à cette femme s'il la retrouvait encore dans ses rêves. Mais lorsqu'il s'endormit, il ne rêva plus d'elle, ni ce soir-là, ni les autres soirs...

**Voilà, le premier de la série de trois est finit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. **

**Le second OS arrivera dans peu de temps, le temps de savoir sur quel(s) perso(s) il sera.**

**S'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis .**

**Bon et bien merci d'avoir lu, rendez-vous à l'OS 2. Cias**

**masaari-san  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà, le chapitre suivant étant sur un couple qui n'est pas très populaire, voire inexistant, mais qui est en phase de devenir l'un de mes préférés. c'est d'ailleurs la première fic que je fais sur eux, donc, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ce chapitre est toujours sur le theme du bal. Bon, j'arrête mes blablas et place à l'histoire.**

La fête battait son plein, les invités buvaient, mangeaient, discutaient ou dansaient. Assis à une table en compagnie des autres chefs de branches, Komui, le grand intendant, faisait la conversation à ses hôtes, tout en gardant un œil sur sa sœur, qui dansait. Il saisit un verre qui était devant lui et commença à boire lorsque Bak lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna vers le chinois, le verre toujours à la bouche, et suivi du regard la direction que lui indiquait ce dernier. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la personne qu'il montrait, il fut à deux doigts de recracher ce qu'il avait bu. Mais il n'était pas seul dans ce cas, car la majorité des hommes qui voyaient la même chose que lui étaient ébahit face à cette vision : Bridget Fay, la secrétaire que central avait assigné à l'intendant à son arrivée au nouveau QG. Vêtue d'une robe rouge bustier, paré de bijoux et accessoires discrets se mariant à merveille à sa tenue, cela changeait de ses tailleurs stricts, pourtant, malgré un léger sourire, son expression restait d'un naturel sévère. Elle avança vers Komui, qui entre temps avait posé son verre, afin d'éviter tout accident. Ce dernier se leva pour l'accueilli :

-J'imaginais que vous seriez dans mon bureau en train de vérifier que je n'avais pas laissé de paperasse trainer. Commença-t-il en souriant

-C'est ce que j'ai fais, d'ailleurs il reste de nombreux dossiers non remplis derrière l'étagère de votre bureau. Question cachette vous manquez cruellement d'imagination. Répondit-elle, indifféremment. Après cette fête je compte bien veiller à ce que vous finissiez votre travail.

-travail, travail…vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche. Comment une femme aussi belle peut-elle autant penser au travail ?

-Vous pensez donc que les belles femmes sont toutes des écervelées ? interrogea-t-elle, prenant un air vexé

-N-non…je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, je…

-C'est étrange, votre remarque faisait entendre le contraire.

-Pourquoi êtes vous aussi rude avec moi ? TT_TT

-Je ne suis pas ici pour être gentille avec vous, mais pour vous faire travailler.

Le pauvre intendant ne trouvait plus rien à répondre, il se sentit désespéré pendant un moment. Sur toutes les secrétaires qui habitaient la planète, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur la plus appliquée. Mais pendant que Komui était en pleine réflexion, Bridget jeta un œil aux personnes qui dansaient. Ce que l'homme remarqua, il tendit sa main à sa secrétaire : « Voulez-vous danser ? ». Mais elle hésita avant de répondre, l'intendant continua alors :

- Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.

-Je vous trouve bien arrogant.

-D'accord, pardon, si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est vous qui m'avez obligé parce que j'étais retissent. Dit-il d'un léger air moqueur.

-Je n'ai nullement besoin de dire ce genre de chose.

-Dans ce cas, venez. Conclue-t-il en lui retendant la main.

Elle observa longuement Komui, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait accepter, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de danser avec les autres hommes qui la dévisageaient, voire la déshabillaient des yeux. Elle saisit donc la main de l'homme : « Pourquoi pas.

-ça pourrait vous dérider un peu…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non rien…

L'intendant l'emmena alors sur la piste, posant sa main sur la hanche de sa partenaire, cette dernière remonta la main de celui-ci avant de poser la sienne sur son épaule. La musique démarra alors, et les premiers pas furent faits. Plus la musique avançait, plus Bridget s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle Komui conduisait. Il semblerait que derrière le laxisme dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de son travail se cachait de nombreux autres talents. Elle n'aurait jamais cru éprouver autant de plaisir à danser avec lui, elle n'avait jamais vu en lui que son chef immature et paresseux, mais maintenant, alors que son regard était ancré dans le sien, elle avait une tout autre vision de lui, et même si cela lui déplaisait de l'admettre, elle était heureuse de découvrir cette autre facette de lui. Elle se surprit même à sourire, ce que l'intendant ne manqua pas de remarquer, et il lui sourit à son tour : « Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vous aviez un jolie sourire. » Mais à cette parole, son naturel sérieux revint:

- N'essayez pas de me baratiner pour que je vous laisse du répit dans votre travail.

-Cette idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Et je suis sincère, je trouve votre sourire radieux.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire, ce qui lui fit détourner son regard. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer, mais ne se rendit pas compte que de légères teintes rosées y avaient prit place. Par contre Komui lui, n'avait pas loupé ce détail et se mit à rire en lui même. Puis il se pencha :

-vous rougissez?

-M-mmoi? non, bien sûr que non, quelle question idiote!

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Bridget remarquait parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle reprit son air sévère et se tint droite. Ce changement d'attitude fit légèrement rire Komui, qui qui ne déstabilisa pas pour autant sa secrétaire qui, bien que semblant avoir repris son contrôle, se sentait mal à l' aise. La musique s'arrêta, la jeune femme voulu s'en aller, mais Komui la retint: "Vous vous en allez déjà?

-J'ai du travail.

-ça peut attendre quelques heures.

-Je ne suis pas un certain intendant qui laisse passer des semaines avant de terminer ce que j'ai à faire.

-...

-Je peux y aller?

Sans plus, elle se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à passer la porte, une main saisit la sienne. Elle se retourna et vit Komui:

-Qu'est-ce que vous me...

-D'accord, vous avez raison je suis un laxiste, un paresseux et un lâche qui fuit les dossiers et la paperasse, et vous êtes sûrement la femme la plus belle et la plus sérieuse qu'il m'est été donné de voir, et votre travail est sans doute très important, mais vous divertir de temps en temps est tout aussi important. Et justement aujourd'hui est un jour de fête alors prenez du temps pour vous amuser.

-Vous avez fini?

-Oui.

-Parfait, de un, je suis contente de voir que vous assumer la piètre vision que je me fais de vous, et de deux, je peux très bien me détendre.

-Prouvez-le, n'allez pas finir votre travail.

-...

-Juste pour un soir.

Komui prit alors la main de Bridget, cette dernière soupira puis suivi l'homme sans broncher. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table, discutant de tout et de rien. Quelques heures plus tard, la fête s'intensifiait et le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort. La jeune femme se leva alors en s'excusant et se dirigea vers un balcon. Komui décida de la suivre, lorsqu'il la trouva elle était assise sur le rebord et observait les étoiles.

-Vous vous sentez bien?

-Oui, je suis désolé, je ne supporte pas bien le bruit.

-Je vois...

L'intendant se mit aussi à observer le ciel:

-Je n'ai jamais vu un ciel aussi beau...

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir lorsque je rangeais les dossier de votre bureau, on peut l'observer à travers la fenêtre de votre bureau. Si vous preniez le temps de regarder...

Komui se mit à regarder sa secrétaire, la lueur de la lune sur sa peau accentuait sa beauté et le reflet de ses yeux, puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux braqués sur elle, elle lui demanda pourquoi il la dévisageait de cette façon:

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi?

-Non, non...

-Alors pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours sur la défensive?

-Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous m'observez de cette façon.

-Je me disais juste que vous étiez très belle ce soir...

-...

-Vous êtes tout aussi belle les autres jours, rassurez-vous, mais ce soir je vous trouve particulièrement radieuse.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais le rougissement de ses joues en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis prit Komui par l'oreille avant de le tirer vers son bureau:

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et allez finir votre travail, vous vous êtes assez amusez ce soir!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? C'était un compliment!

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle continuait à le traîner, manquant de lui arracher l'oreille: "Komui..." L'intendant fit un effort afin d'entendre ce que voulait lui dire sa secrétaire: "Si vous me faites des compliments, essayez d'être un peu moins racoleur...c'est très gênant..." Elle se tourna en sa direction et lui sourit, ce qu'il fit en retour:"Je vais faire de mon mieux...Mais est-ce qu'on peut retourner au bal, je...", mais tirant plus fort, elle répondit :"Ah non, vous avez du travail à finir, et moi aussi!". Et tandis qu'elle amenait Komui à son bureau, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué le sourire qui était resté sur lson visage, ni le fait qu'elle avait continué à rougir...

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu malgré le fait qu'il ai été écrit à la va-vite. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire avant la fin, donc faut que je cherche un truc bien!!!.... Merci à ceux qui auront lu et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis.**

**Bon et bien à la prochaine. Ciao**

**masaari-san  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai décidé d'écrire ce dernier chapitre sur des persos que j'aime beaucoup, je sais ça vous aide pas à savoir qui c'est mais bon...Ok, j'arrête mes blablatages inutiles et place à l'histoire, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, près d'un verre de vin, elle contemplait les étoiles, et voyait la lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres de la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de descendre, elle préférait rester seule dans sa chambre, écoutant les gens rire et parler...Un visage apparu alors dans son esprit, et elle se mit à sourire en pensant à cet homme. En effet, s'il avait été là, il aurait été le premier à se ruer sur les belles femmes présentes au bal, à boire, à faire la fête tout simplement. Et comme à chaque fois, il aurait tenté de lui faire la cour...Pourtant, il n'était pas là...Elle n'entendait plus sa voix qui autrefois l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle ne sentait plus l'odeur si particulière de ses cigarettes, ni son regard avide posé sur elle...Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attaché à lui, alors pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation de vide? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un? Et pourquoi gardait-elle ce masque...? Ce même masque qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre de puis qu'il avait disparu...Posé sur son étagère, comme un souvenir, ou un trophée...la jeune femme finit son verre et lorsqu'elle le posa, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le rythme du vent, avant de s'endormir...

Elle sentit alors une odeur particulière, cette même odeur qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais sentir, et cette voix "Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste là, ce serait dommage qu'une si belle femme tombe bêtement malade..."... était-ce un rêve? Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son verre avait disparu, puis se retournant vers celui qui lui avait parlé, elle cru sentir son cœur se déchirer: "Cross..." murmura-t-elle...Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi le voyait-elle? Il était impossible qu'il soit là, impossible... Mais comme sentant la perplexité de la jeune femme sur sa présence, il se leva, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier à proximité et lui tendit la main. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à croire qu'il était là, dans sa chambre. Il se mit à sourire :"Allons Cloud, de quoi as-tu peur?". C'était vrai, de quoi avait-elle peur? Il ne s'agissait que de Cross, sensé être mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà...Mais n'ayant vraisemblablement rien à perdre, elle saisit la main de l'homme. Une musique se fit alors entendre, elle regarda par la fenêtre mais les lumières étaient éteintes et on entendait plus personne dans la grande salle, alors, d'où pouvait provenir cette musique? Cross lui indiqua alors le ciel, et elle se rendit compte que les étoiles scintillaient au rythme de la musique, une musique tellement belle, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

-Tu dois connaitre cette histoire...

-La mélodie des étoiles...chaque étoiles serait une note de musique, seule elle sons silencieuse, mais rassemblée en constellation, elle jouerait une musique si belle que les plus grand musiciens ne saurait jouer, et si l'on a les oreilles assez sensibles, on peut entendre cette mélodie...

-Tu as tout à fait raison, dit le maréchal en faisant tournoyer sa partenaire, sauf pour une chose, Pour l'entendre ce n'est pas les oreilles, mais le cœur qui doit être sensible...

Il s'approcha plus près de la jeune femme, ses paroles dites dans un souffle, rapprochant ses lèvres de ceux de cette dernière. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul: "Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abandonner à toi juste parce que tu es revenue?

-Pendant un instant je l'avais envisagée.

-Tu n'as pas hangé, même potentiellement mort tu restes un vulgaire homme à femme.

-Mais ça ne t'as jamais vraiment posé de problème..." Dit l'homme, se rapprochant encore plus. Cloud ne le repoussait pas, mais elle restait à une distance sécuritaire entre elle et lui.

La musique se fit entendre plus fort, le maréchal Cross commença à faire danser la jeune femme, la faisant tournoyer, valser, avec une aisance comme on en voit rarement chez les hommes. Mais la musique se stoppa tout à coup, une voix étrangère se fit entendre, les deux personnes se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, puis Cross posa sa main sur le visage de sa partenaire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui chuchoter: "A bientôt...".

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du maréchal Cloud, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Le visage qu'elle vit fut celui d'Allen, il semblait inquiet mais son expression se calma peu après.

-Allen? Que fais-tu ici?

-Komui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, comme la porte était ouverte je me suis permis d'entrer.

-Je vois, tu peux y aller, j'arrive.

Le jeune garçon sortit, elle passa sa main sur son visage, et chercha son verre, mais ce dernier était sur la table en face d'elle, avec le masque de Cross. Elle s'approcha et remarqua le mégot de cigarette écrasé dans le cendrier, dégageant encore cette odeur si spécifique au maréchal Cross. Elle ferma sa fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir, lorsqu'elle passa le pas, elle sourit, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi...

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le silence et l'obscurité qui régnaient imprégnait la pièce d'un vide pesant, mais à travers cela, on pouvait distinguer un léger filet de fumée, se dégageant de la cigarette qui brulait encore...

**Voilà! Je sais, c'est court, pas terrible, et mal écrit, mais bon, j'étais fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit. **

**Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre, je voulais faire un truc sur Cross et Cloud, à la base ça devait être triste mais au fur et à me sure, j'ai complètement changé le développement, ce qui a donné ce n'importe quoi. **

**Enfin bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**masaari-san  
**


End file.
